1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved mechanism for positioning transfer wicket pins in a bag machine having a rotary bag transfer mechanism and a wicketing conveyer.
2. Prior Art
The importance of accurately aligning and positioning transfer wicket pins on wicketing conveyers used in conjunction with sideweld bag making machines and equipped with rotary transfer devices has long been recognized. Both the separation of the pins and their largely vertical orientation is essential to properly position the pins to receive the bags from the rotary transfer device. One method of positioning the pins, i.e. clamping them to a cylindrical rod running parallel to the base of the wicket plate, is described in a co-pending application assigned to the assignee of the current application and bears Ser. No. 0837071. Another method of aligning pins is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4, 252,233 where the pins are moved along the edge of the wicket plate, and clamped in position by a bar running over the top surfaces of a base section of a transfer wicket pin.